


Sebuah Rasa

by archemilla



Category: Orang Ketiga - Fandom, Original Work, Sinetron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Woman on Top
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archemilla/pseuds/archemilla
Summary: "Kau sudah memberikan semuanya untuk keluargaku.""Sekarang giliranku."Rudy seperti sedang bermimpi.





	Sebuah Rasa

_ **Fah, gue butuh ketemu lo sekarang** _

_ **Desi ** _

_Tring_! Bunyi pesan _whatsapp_ masuk. Sedetik Afifah mengernyitkan dahi. _Ngapain Desi mau ketemu aku?_

Lalu ia teringat kalau Desi hampir kehilangan hak asuh anak angkatnya. _Ya ampun aku harus menyemangati Desi, batinnya._

Tak lama Afifah sampai di cafe yang dijanjikan. Di sana Desi sudah menunggu di salah satu meja. Tatapannya terlihat kosong seperti sedang berpikir keras, bahkan dia tidak sadar saat Afifah menghampirinya.

“Des, Desi aku tahu perasaan kamu. Kamu ga boleh putus asa,” ucapnya seraya duduk. Desi mengernyit memandangnya.

“Apaan sih, Fah. Aku bukan mau ngomongin Riyan atau masalah aku. Ini tentang Rangga, Fah.”

“Rangga?” Afifah makin bingung, “Rangga kenapa, Des?”

“Gini, Rangga sama aku dapat proyek dari seorang bos. Ini proyek besar, nilainya milyaran. Tapi bosnya ini gak mau tanda tangan kontrak dan Rangga tetap yakin mau melanjutkan proyek ini.” Desi memegang tangan Afifah. “Fah, perasaan gue gak enak sama bos ini. Tapi gue menghormati Rangga. Plis Fah, kamu bujuk Rangga untuk mikir sekali lagi kalau perlu dibatalkan aja daripada menyesal belakang. Gue takut banget.”

Afifah terdiam.

“Kalau boleh kasih saran, coba tanya Rudy, Fah. Dia mungkin udah gak kerja kantoran macam kita, tapi pengalamannya jauh lebih banyak.”

.

* * *

.

Di sisi lain Rudy sedang membawa mobilnya setelah bekerja sebagai supir taksi online. Hari ini lagi-lagi pak sutradara memanggilnya untuk syuting sambil menyewa mobilnya.

  
_Lumayan lah tambahan, biarin dah gua bonyok lagi._

  
Ternyata syuting berlangsung lancar, dia cuma memar di pipi doang. _Kecil ini, mah._

  
Terdengar ponselnya berdering. Afifah.

  
“Ya halo, Fah?”

  
“Rud, maaf bukan maksud apa-apa, tapi kan kamu dulu bos juga. Kamu tahu ga bos proyek yang gayanya seperti mafia?”

  
“Maf--- Fah, bentar deh kamu ngomong apa sih?”

  
“Kamu pernah punya kenalan atau tahu bos proyek yang gayanya seperti mafia gak?”

  
“Maksudnya erm---bang Jack, bukan? Kalau iya, duh jangan sampe punya hubungan apa-apa sama dia. Mending jauh-jauh deh. Ampun bener, ampuuuunn.”

.

* * *

.

“Selamat malam, bu Afifah.”

  
Afifah berdiri membalas salam pria di hadapannya. Seorang bapak separuh baya, badannya besar dan gayanya sangat culas.

  
“Begini pak---bang Jack, saya atas nama suami saya ingin menindaklanjuti proyek yang mau digarap kemarin.”

  
“Gue udah terangkan sama suami bu Afifah. Uang masalah gampang lah gak usah DP-DP-an, gue lunasin semuanya nanti.”

  
“I-iya pak, saya paham. Saya hanya butuh bapak tanda tangan jadi kontrak.” Afifah mulai tergagap.

  
“Dengar ya, bu Afifah. Gue ini orang sibuk. Ibu gak percaya? Uang segitu kecil bagi gue, Bu. Nanti gue kirim cek lunasin semuanya. Apa memang pak Rangga saja tidak sanggup meng-handle proyek sekecil itu?!” Suaranya makin meninggi. Orang-orang di cafe mulai melirik mereka seraya bisik-bisik.  
Afifah melongo. Dia menggeleng tak percaya.

  
“Sudah, saya batalkan saya proyek ini. Saya kecewa kalian sama sekali tidak profesional. Asal tahu saja bu Afifah, kolega saya banyak, dan saya tidak akan merekomendasikan pak Rangga dan bu Afifah pada mereka semua. Lihat saja. Permisi.”

  
Pria itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Afifah yang lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah.

.

* * *

.

“APA?!”

  
Rangga nyaris tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Bang Jack yang baru kemarin _meeting_ dengan dia dan Desi dan menyetujui proyek besar pertama Rangga---harapannya untuk mengembalikan kestabilan ekonomi keluarganya yang tengah kritis sejak dia sakit parah---tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menghentikan proyek dan tidak lagi merekomendasikan Rangga pada seluruh koleganya. _Kenapa? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Afifah?_

  
_Tok tok tok!_ “Aku pulang.”

  
Afifah menghampiri Rangga yang sedang duduk di kamar. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menciumnya, Rangga menghindar.

  
“Ada apa ini dengan kamu dan bang Jack?”

  
Rangga bisa melihat Afifah hendak meraihnya tapi urung.

  
“Sayang, begini---“

  
“Kamu meminta bang Jack untuk membatalkan proyek kita.” Rangga melihat Afifah seketika bungkam, ia masih tak percaya.

  
“Begini, Sayang, bang Jack kan tidak mau tanda tangan---“

  
“Lalu kenapa? Sayang kamu kan tahu aku sudah lama bisnis di bidang ini dan orang seperti bang Jack itu bukan satu-satunya, banyak orang model seperti itu dan selama ini aku baik-baik saja bekerja sama dengan mereka.”

  
“Iya, Sayang, tapi Rudy---“

  
“Rudy lagi, Rudy lagi. Kenapa sih dalam setiap urusan rumah tangga kita nama Rudy selalu disebut?!”

  
Suara Rangga meninggi, amarahnya mulai tersulut. Afifah memilih diam.

  
_Tok tok tok!_ “Permisi.”

  
Rudy.

  
“Mau apa kamu?”

  
Rudy tersentak mendengar Rangga yang bergegas membukakan pintu untuknya sambil marah. “_Weits_. A-aku cuma mau kasihkan setoran taksi online hari ini kok.”

  
“Sekarang setoran cukup ke mama dan papa. Ga perlu lagi sama Afifah.” Suara Rangga tetap meninggi membuat Afifah menghampiri keduanya. Dilihatnya Rangga bahkan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Rudy. “Dengar ya Rudy. Aku tidak akan melupakan semua pertolongan kamu ke keluarga ini selama aku gak ada. Tapi karena aku sekarang sudah di sini, aku minta kamu tidak lagi mencampuri urusan rumah tangga aku dengan Afifah!”

  
“Apa-apaan ini?” Papa datang bersama mama dari dalam. “Dari tadi papa dengar suara ribut aja, ada apa sebenarnya?”

  
“Gak kok pa, ini cuma Rangga---“

  
“Cukup! Cukup semuanya!” Rangga memotong ucapan Afifah. “Dengar semuanya, kepala keluarga di rumah ini adalah aku, jadi kalian harusnya mengatakan dulu ke aku sebelum memutuskan apapun apalagi tentang urusan dalam rumah tangga ini.”

  
“Kenapa ini, Afifah?” tanya mama.

  
“I-ini ma, proyek dengan bang Jack---“

  
“Oh, ini tentang bang Jack tadi?” Rudy langsung menutup mulutnya saat semua mata memandangnya.

  
“Iya! Ini proyek dengan bang Jack. Proyek seharga tiga miliar yang sudah dipercayakan pada Rangga seenaknya di_-cancel_ oleh Afifah.”

  
“Aku sudah bertemu dengan bang Jack , Rangga. Dan dia tidak mau tanda tangan kontrak, Rudy memperingatkan---“

  
“Dengar! Dengar itu kan, Ma, Pa? Rudy disebut lagi oleh Afifah, dia diBELA oleh Afifah. Afifah lebih percaya apa yang dikatakan Rudy daripada percaya sama Rangga.” Rangga menghadap Afifah, empat mata. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundak Afifah cukup kuat. “Sayang, suami kamu itu AKU! Aku yang punya tanggung jawab dengan keluarga ini. Dan satu-satunya kesempatan aku kamu buang cuma karena ucapan dari orang lain!”

  
Afifah mulai berkaca-kaca. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Rangga benar-benar marah padanya. “Tapi bukan cuma Rudy, ada De---“

  
“SUAMI KAMU ITU AKU!”

  
Cukup. Ingatan Afifah kembali pada saat ia menerima perlakuan dari Aris dulu. Tidak, dia tak kuat kalau harus mengalaminya lagi. Sontak dia berlari keluar sebelum semuanya bisa melihat air matanya jatuh. Dia memang sudah memperkirakan Rangga akan kecewa bahkan marah dengannya. Tapi tidak begini. Tidak di depan mama dan papa, bahkan Rudy. Astaga, dia merasa malu sekali, tubuhnya sampai gemetar.

  
Afifah berlari, terus berlari. Dia sudah tak ingat ke arah mana. Bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa malam sudah sangat larut. Hingga akhirnya dia lelah, dia memilih duduk.

  
Diusapnya air mata yang terus jatuh. Entah sudah berapa lama ia di luar rumah. Dia hanya ingin sendiri, setidaknya dengan sendiri tidak ada yang marah dan kecewa dengannya.

  
Di tengah keheningan yang terdengar hanya isaknya, dia mendapati suara kursi taman berderit pelan, tanda seseorang duduk bersamanya. Tanpa menoleh pun, dia tahu siapa yang menemaninya.

  
“Dua tahun pernikahan dan baru kali ini Rangga membentakku.”

  
Hanya hening yang menjawabnya.

  
“Aku tahu aku salah---“

  
“Kamu gak salah, Fah.”

  
Suara Rudy tercekat, sama seperti Afifah yang kehilangan kata-kata.

  
“Kamu menyelamatkan keluargamu dari masalah yang lebih besar kelak. Apa yang kamu lakukan gak salah.”

  
Afifah menghela napas. “Kamu selalu membenarkanku.”

  
“Kamu gak perlu pembenaran kalau kamu benar.”

  
Afifah tertawa.

  
Dan hujan pun turun.

  
_Bahkan kalaupun dunia menyalahkanmu, aku akan hadir untuk mendukungmu, Fah._

  
Lama mereka bermandi hujan. Rudy tak mau beranjak karena Afifah tak juga bergerak. Dia memilih menunggu.

  
“Kamu selalu baik padaku, Rudy.”

  
_Hah?_ Rudy hampir tak mempercayai telinganya yang mendengar ucapan di tengah deru hujan seperti ini kalau bukan dia melihat sendiri dari gerakan bibir Afifah.

  
“Aku selalu bertanya kenapa harus kamu?”

  
_Gue gak sedang ngimpi kan?_

  
“Dari dulu....”

  
_Bangun, Rudy. Bangun_.

  
“Selalu....”

  
_Demi apa lo, Rud. Lihat Afifah memandang diri lo dengan tatapan yang pernah kamu lihat belasan tahun lalu._

  
“Rudy....”

  
Dia ingin berteriak, dia ingin lari. Dia ingin tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dia dengar.

  
Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya terasa beku, dan itu bukan karena dinginnya hujan. Melainkan karena Afifah mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Dia hanyut pada tatapan itu. Tenggelam dalam pusaran gelap kehampaan. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu di udara, waktu pun terasa berhenti.

.

* * *

.

“Maaf, kamar yang tersisa hanya _deluxe_ dengan _single bed queen size._”

  
Rudy sudah tidak berpikir panjang lagi, yang penting ada tempat untuk mereka berteduh malam ini. Sekarang dia hanya memikirkan tubuh Afifah yang makin menggigil dengan bibir membiru. Apa saja, lainnya pikir nanti.

  
Jadi di sinilah mereka, di hotel kecil dekat taman di tengah kota. Rudy berusaha tidak panik meski sulit di kondisi saat ini. Afifah ternyata tidak mau diajak pulang padahal tinggal sejengkal dari kesadaran karena diguyur hujan deras terlalu lama. Dilihat pandangannya mulai kosong.

  
“Oke, air hangat kamar mandi cek. Baju kita basah tapi masih ada jubah mandi di dalam. Kamu bisa mandi duluan, Fah, sebelum kamu jatuh sakit.”

  
Afifah tidak menjawab apapun, pandangannya masih sayu dan terlihat sangat sedih. Cukup lama ia bergeming sebelum akhirnya beranjak mengikuti saran Rudy. Rudy hanya berdoa semoga yang dilakukannya benar.

  
Sambil menunggu Afifah mandi dia melihat sekeliling. Ruangan ini cukup besar dengan satu tempat tidur. Meja dan lemari tersedia, dan sebuah jendela besar untuk melihat ke luar. Tak ada yang istimewa tapi nyaman untuk sekadar istirahat.

  
Afifah ke luar dari kamar mandi mengenakan jubah mandi yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, uap panas membuat aroma sabun dan shampo yang barusan digunakan langsung menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Rambutnya masih menitikkan air meninggalkan jejak titik-titik besar pada jubahnya dan lantai.

  
_Ugh_

  
Tanpa mengucap apa-apa lagi Rudy melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam. Sedetik kemudian dia menyesal karena aroma lavender memenuhi panca indera dan pikirannya.  
Semoga yang kamu lakukan ini benar, Rudy.

  
Sambil menahan raut muka tetap biasa saat ke luar dari kamar mandi meskipun gugup baru saja memegang pakaian dalam Afifah. “Hei, Fah. Pakaian kita udah kujemur, semoga besok sudah kering---“

  
Ucapannya terhenti manakala dilihatnya Afifah menatap jauh ke luar jendela kamar mereka di lantai 3 itu. Hujan masih terus berjatuhan di luar. Tatapannya tidak dapat dijabarkan.

  
“Kita pernah kencan di taman itu dulu.”

  
“Fah....”

  
Rudy masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini mimpi. Bahwa wanita yang dicintainya sedang tertawa bersama suami sahnya dan bukan di sini. Larut malam di sebuah hotel bersama dirinya, melontarkan kata-kata indah yang bahkan tak berani dia andai sebelumnya.

  
“Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?”

  
Afifah memandangnya dan Rudy tidak bisa tidak mengangguk.

  
“Sampai saat ini, kamu masih sayang sama aku?”

  
_Bukan hanya sayang, tapi aku sangat mencintai kamu, Fah._

  
_Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kamu mikir apa, Rudi. Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal. Katakan tidak!_

  
“Selalu.”

  
_Sialan_.

  
Mereka kembali terdiam. Berdua memandang hujan. Duduk bersebelahan. Rudi hanya diam mendengarkan dan Afifah terus bercerita. Dia cerita dan terus bercerita. Dia bercerita masa SMA mereka, masa kuliahnya, pekerjaan dan karirnya. Dia bercerita tentang pernikahannya dengan Aris, tentang anak-anaknya, tentang Rangga. Afifah menceritakan semuanya, dengan tawa dan derai air mata. Rudy hanya mendengarkannya, memandang jauh sambil menata hatinya, begitu indah tapi hatinya seperti diiris sembilu. Makin remuk redam tatkala Afifah bersandar padanya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

  
“Selalu kamu.”

  
_Oh Tuhan, kata itu terucap lagi._

  
Dan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Lama. Hingga Rudi melihat jejak air mata di pipi Afifah, menyadarkannya.

  
“Aku tidak bisa.”

  
Afifah menggeleng.

  
“Kamu mencintainya.”

  
Dan air mata itu menetes lagi.

  
Rudy merasa lemah dan malu. Dia yang bisa menghajar penjahat dengan tangan kosong, pemilik sabuk hitam karate, takluk hanya karena air mata seorang perempuan.

  
Perempuan yang dicintainya.

  
Otaknya masih tak berhenti berpikir membuatnya berputar hingga tak sadar dia sudah dalam posisi terlentang.

  
“Kamu selalu baik padaku, Rudy.”

  
Aroma lavender memenuhi penciummannya. Dilihatnya Afifah telah berlutut di atasnya.

  
“Kamu menyelamatkan Kiara.”

  
Rambut panjang halus itu menutupi pandanganmu.

  
“Kau menyelamatkan Rafah.”

  
Desah napas panas meniup telinga dan turun ke pipimu.

  
“Kau menemukan Figa.”

  
Tanpa sempat mengucap sepatah kata, bibir lembut itu bertemu dengan milikmu. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan, tapi kuluman dan lumatan panas yang kau dapatkan. Pertarungan antara lidah dan pertukaran liur.

  
Kau tak bisa berontak. Kau tak bisa bergerak. Kau kalah.

  
“Kau kehilangan semuanya dan tetap berusaha membantu keluarga kami.”

  
Sebuah tangan menyelip di antara mereka berdua. Saat tangan itu menemukan dan membuka simpul di area perutnya, Rudi berjengit.

  
“Kau memberikanku semuanya.”

  
Kain depan jubah mandinya tersingkap dan tangan itu kembali. Tangan itu mungil dan halus. Bersentuhan dengan kulit perutnya. Reflek otot-otot di sana pun menegang.

  
“Kini giliranku.”

  
Pandangan Rudy kembali seperti berputar. Dia memejamkan mata. Dirasakannya tangan mungil itu perlahan mengelus ke atas. Naik hingga menyentuh dada dan putingnya. Dan bibir halus itu kini menemukan rahangnya. Rudy merinding.  
Aroma lavender dan susu memenuhi indera penciumannya. Indera perasanya mencicipi kulit halus yang bukan miliknya. Dia masih tak berani membuka mata.

  
_Katakan ini mimpi, ini mimpi._

  
Tapi berat di atas tubuhnya menampik semuanya. Tubuh itu nyata. Tubuh yang diimpikannya ada dalam rengkuhannya.

  
Itu semua tidak membantu saat dia merasakan darahnya mengalir ke organ tertentu di antara kakinya.

  
_Plis, kali ini jangan._

  
Segala doa yang dirapalkannya buyar seketika tangan halus mencengkeram kejantanannya lembut. Tubuhnya mengkhianatinya.

  
“Kau tidak menolaknya, Rudy.”

  
A-aku. Tak ada suara yang keluar, semua terhenti di tenggorokannya.

  
“Lihat aku.”

  
Seperti mantra, Rudy membuka kedua matanya. Menatap sosok di atasnya. Dia tak kuasa menahan rintihan saat melihat Afifah memposisikan dirinya pada kejantanannya.

  
“Tu-tunggu! Kau masih belum si-siap.”

  
Seakan tak mendengarkan ucapan Rudi, tanpa aba-aba Afifah menghujamkan dirinya.

  
Suaranya tercekat dan berganti desah panjang kala dia merasakan salah satu bagian tubuhnya telah diselimuti kehangatan yang berdenyut-denyut.  
Astaga.

  
“Rasa sakit ini tak ada apa-apanya daripada yang sudah aku alami.”

  
Rudy sudah benar-benar tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Apapun yang keluar dari keduanya melebur dalam desah panjang diiringi suara ranjang yang berderit, suaranya memenuhi setiap ujung kamar.

  
Rudi mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menahan apa yang makin memenuhi dirinya dan siap meledak keluar, hingga pada titik ia tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

  
“Afifah, tolong. Aku ma-mau... tolong minggir, jangan....”

  
Afifah menggeleng, dia masih melanjutkan dominasinya. Menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulainya. “Berikan semuanya padaku seperti apa saja yang sudah kau berikan selama ini.”

  
Semuanya.

  
Dan Rudy pun melepaskannya dalam satu embusan napas panjang. Merelakan miliknya mengalir dalam rongga hangat yang sekali ini adalah miliknya.

  
Mereka mengumpulkan napas yang masih terengah-engah tanpa kata apapun lagi. Afifah jatuh, menimpanya, ke dalam dekapannya. Ia lalu tertidur.

  
Lama kantuk tak menghampiri Rudy hingga dilihatnya hujan telah berhenti. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar hotel. Pikirannya kalut.

  
_Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

_._

* * *

.

Pagi harinya Rudy yang pertama kali bangun. Dia masih saja tidak memercayai apa yang tadi malam mereka lakukan meskipun bukti nyata Afifah dalam dekapannya saat membuka mata. Ia terlihat begitu teduh seperti tidak mengalami apapun.

  
_Selama ini hanya cintaku padamu saja yang membuatku tak mau menyerah, Fah. Tapi dengan kejadian tadi malam sekarang benar-benar mustahil bagi gue untuk mundur._

  
Perlahan dia menggeser Afifah untuk bisa menarik tangannya yang tertindih. Menahan malu yang bercampur aduk, dia mengikat kembali jubah mandi Afifah dan menyelimutinya.

  
“Apa saat bangun nanti kamu akan menyesal, Fah?” bisiknya pada keheningan.

  
Dia bergegas bangun, mengambil pakaiannya dari rak pengering dan melipat pakaian Afifah serta meletakkannya di kaki tempat tidur.

  
Dia lalu pergi ke meja resepsionis dan menanyakan _charger_ ponsel.

  
Saat berada di depan pintu hendak kembali ke kamar, Rudy berusaha menata hatinya. Dia siap kalau Afifah marah besar bahkan mungkin menghajarnya, memakinya karena merasa memanfaatkan dirinya. Menghela napas, dia membuka pintu.

  
Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sama dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa jam lalu seusai keluar dari kamar mandi. Afifah dengan rambutnya tergerai panjang berdiri di depan jendela, melihat pemandangan matahari yang mulai terbit di ufuk timur. Jubah mandinya telah berganti dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya malam lalu. Dia berbalik menatap Rudy dan Rudy siap menemui nasibnya.

  
Hening lama, “Kau bawa _charger_?”

  
“Eh? I-iya. Ponsel kita berdua semalam mati jadi aku cari pinjaman.”

  
_Semalam_.

  
Rudy kembali merapal doa saat bayangan-bayangan ingatan yang terjadi tadi malam berkelebat di pikirannya.

  
Afifah tersenyum kecil dan Rudy merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

  
_Tok tok tok!_ “Sarapan.”

  
Ucapan pelayan kamar membuyarkan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

  
Mereka duduk bersebelahan di tempat tidur, menyantap apa yang telah dihidangkan. Sangat lezat tentu, tetapi terasa hambar karena mereka makan sambil tenggelam dalam pikiran. Hanya degup jantung masing-masing yang terasa terdengar.

  
Dering telepon berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Ponsel Afifah.

  
“Halo? Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku merindukan anak-anak.”

  
Ditutup.

  
“Rudy?”

  
Rudy menoleh begitu cepat hingga bisa merasakan tiap urat di lehernya menegang.

  
Hanya sekejap mereka berdua sanggup bertatapan.

  
“Terima kasih. Ayo kita pulang.”

  
_Pulang_.

  
_Dan terima kasih._

.

* * *

.

Rudy salah besar jika berpikir dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mempersiapkan hatinya. Karena melihat wanitamu kembali ke pelukan suaminya ternyata menyesakkan dada. Bernapas terasa begitu sakit.

  
“Afifah Sayang, aku sungguh SUNGGUH menyesal. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu. Aku kelepasan emosi, aku khilaf, maafkan aku Sayang.”

  
“Iya Afifah, tolong maafkan Rangga.”

  
Semua tersenyum, semua bahagia. Bahkan sebelum Afifah bisa berkata apa-apa.

  
“Mama, mama semalam Kiara kangen sekali sama mama. Ompapa juga gelisah tidak bisa tidur. Ompapa bilang dia dan mama sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Mama sendirian? Mama tidur di mana?” tanya Kiara. Gadis pintar.

  
“Em-mama sudah sendirian kok---“

  
“Om Rudi gak sama mama?”

  
_Deg_.

  
“Oh gak, om Rudy di tempat om Vino soalnya anaknya om Vino kan sedang sakit jadi om Rudy temanin om Vino.”

  
_Aku tahu kamu gak bisa bohong, Fah. Aku yang akan bohong buat kamu._

  
Afifah memeluk Kiara dan hati Rudy merasa tenang.

Mereka semua bersiap masuk untuk mempertemukan kembali sang ibu dengan kembar Rafah dan Figa.

  
Rudy melirik ke arah Rangga tajam. Bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

  
_Gue kembaliin Afifah bukan demi lo, tapi demi anak-anak. Sekali lagi elo nyakitin Afifah kayak kemarin. Gue akan mengambilnya kembali dari lo._

  
“Rudy?”

  
Hng? Dia melirik Afifah yang berjalan melewatinya, sedang ditarik riang oleh Kiara. Meski hanya sebuah bisikan, tapi gerak bibir itu selalu bisa Rudy baca. Bibir yang beberapa jam lalu dicecapnya.

  
“Terima kasih.”

  
_Ga, Fah. Terima kasih itu untuk kamu._

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis setelah episode Orang Ketiga ke 779 hari Jumat tanggal 6 September 2019. Semua hanya karena rasa cinta saya pada tokoh bucin favorit saya, Rudy. You deserve what you love. Kubahagiakan kau dengan fanfiksi. ❤


End file.
